


Opposites Attract

by AnAceAttorneyFan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAceAttorneyFan/pseuds/AnAceAttorneyFan
Summary: Non-despair AU. Makoto has been shutting out his growing crush on Kyoko for fear of getting rejected, but eventually he decides to act on it and hope for the best.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing some Naegiri fluff! I don't know why it took me this long. Hope you enjoy!

"Hey, Kyoko!"

Makoto Naegi made his way through Hope's Peak Academy's dining room, eager to meet his good friend Kyoko Kirigiri. "Hello, Makoto," she replied as he neared her. "What is it?"

"Nothing in particular, I just saw you and thought I might as well eat with you. Is that okay?"

In reality, he was much more desperate to spend time with the detective than he let on. He had been developing quite the crush on her, to the point where it was now torturous to hide it. When they met on their first day in the academy, no one - including themselves - would've imagined they would get this close to each other. They were stark oppposites- Makoto was honest, open, and emotional, and Kyoko was quiet, cold, and stoic. Yet as they got to know each other better, Kyoko started to appreciate Makoto's enthusiasm and optimism, and Makoto started to see Kyoko's kindness and emotions under her stoic facade. The more glimpses of her true self he got, the more he found himself treasuring her company. Now their first year at the academy was nearing its end, and he had developed some serious romantic feelings for her.

But he didn't know if she felt the same. Even stronger than his desire to act on his feelings was his fear of ruining their precious friendship. For this reason, he hid it all from her. He  _wanted_ to tell her, but he couldn't risk-

"Makoto?" He was taken out of his musings by Kyoko's questioning and slightly concerned voice.

"Oh, uh, sorry, what did you say?" Dammit, why'd he have to get so absorbed in his thoughts?

"I said 'sure'. Are you okay? You seem a bit out of it." In truth, the detective could guess what he was thinking about. Even if he didn't know it, his feelings for her were pretty obvious, especially to someone with her deductive skills. She noticed him getting flustered around her, being disappointed when she was too busy to hang out, and hurriedly denying any silly joking remarks their classmates had about how they were "secretly in a relationship". Either way, Kyoko couldn't deny that she had some feelings for him too. Her reason for not saying anything was, well... She was simply too nervous. No one could tell, but her heart was pounding at the thought. Feelings like these were extremely foreign to her, and she simply didn't know how to deal with them. The best she could do until she figured that out is to hide them like any other feeling.

"I'm fine, I was just lost in thought. Anyway, how are you?" He hurried to change the subject before she inquired further.

"I'm okay. I have to work on some cases in a bit, so I don't have a lot of time to stay here."

"I see." He smiled as always, but she could see his disappointment. "Oh, speaking of which, why don't you tell me about some of your cases? Detective work seems pretty interesting." He'd been growing pretty curious about the mysteries Kyoko regularly solved, so he figured that would be a good conversation topic.

"Alright," said Kyoko as she began telling the story of her latest murder case where the killer disguised himself as the culprit of a theft to create an alibi.

* * *

Makoto groaned as he closed his dorm room's door behind him. He was so distracted during their conversation that he could barely listen to Kyoko's stories. "I can't take it anymore. I need to do something about this," he demanded of himself. Even if Kyoko were to reject him, at least he'd get closure and be able to move on. It was certainly better than staying how they are and not being able to think about anything else. He was gonna do this tomorrow, no matter what.

* * *

It was the next day, and the bell had just rung to signal the end of their last class for the day. Makoto and Kyoko had stayed a little longer than everyone else to finish off what they were writing, so they were the only ones in the classroom. Makoto looked over at Kyoko packing up her things. He had a feeling that if he didn't do this now, he would never gather up the courage. He gulped and braced himself.  _It'll be fine_ , he tried his best to reassure himself. "Ky-"

"Hey Makoto," Kyoko started without noticing Makoto's attempt at talking, "would you like to go somewhere with me later?"

 

 


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kyoko go on their first date together, and romance ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit, but here I am, continuing this! I hope you all enjoy it, I have a good feeling about this one :)

"Wh-what do you mean?" Given what he was about to ask her, Makoto immediately interpreted Kyoko's words as an offer of a date. On second thought, though, she could just be asking to hang out. Then again, Kyoko was never the one who initiates any of their hangouts... He decided he'd assume neither option until it becomes clearer.

"I recently came across a really nice park pretty close by, and I've been thinking about going there for a picnic with you. It's okay if you don't want to, of course." Although she hid it as well as always, Kyoko was extremely anxious about Makoto's answer, and that anxiety was what caused her to ask her question in that ambiguous fashion. It provided a sort of safety net- if she were to realize she wasn't yet ready to deal with her feelings, she could play it off as a completely platonic request and postpone confronting Makoto about it until she _was_ ready. She was determined, though, and she was almost completely sure she wouldn't back down.

Makoto, on the other hand, was elated and a bit confused. He still wasn't sure what Kyoko's intent was, but this is where what he believed to be the only thing that made him special - his optimism - comes in handy. If it turned out this wasn't a date, he could pretend he knew that from the start and pass off any comments that imply otherwise as jokes. And if this  _did_ turn out to be a date, then, well, awesome!

"N-No, I'd love to! A d- I mean a picnic with you sounds great!" Oh boy. He wasn't off to a great start.

"Good, I'm glad," She said with the corners of her lips turning slightly upwards into a little semi-smirk at Makoto's slip-up. Inside, she was more relieved than she'd like to admit. This was going well so far, and if Makoto's slip of the tongue was what it seemed, success was basically guaranteed. She opted to try and keep her expectations in check, though. "Is 5 alright?"

Makoto checked his watch- it was 3PM. Two hours seemed like more than enough. "Yeah, that works. Where's the park we're going to?"

* * *

 

After getting directions from Kyoko and saying goodbye, Makoto headed back to his dorm room to start preparations, still not really knowing whether this was a date or not. He should probably wear some nicer clothes, though he shouldn't go too far. Realizing that he doesn't have a very varied wardrobe anyway, he decided to just go for some jeans and a white hoodie. Then he thought of something- If Kyoko wears anything special, there's no doubt she meant it as a date! After all, she always opted to simply wear her school uniform or some other everyday outfit when they hung out, no matter where. With that nice thought in his mind, he started preparing sandwiches and the like to bring to their picnic. In hindsight, they should've discussed who brings what, but whatever, it's not super important anyway, he figured.

* * *

 

It was 4:58PM, and Makoto had arrived at the allocated park, albeit after a bit of navigation troubles. He had brought some pocket money with him, just in case they decided to go anywhere else afterwards, and a basket for the picnic. He didn't know if Kyoko would be there early or not, but in case she was, he started looking around. There was a decent amount of people there, but he couldn't see Kyoko... That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Knowing who it is already, he started to turn around. "Oh, there you are, Kyo-"

 _Woah._ It was certainly Kyoko standing there, but she looked completely different than usual. She was wearing an elegant dress that was white at the top and grayish black at the bottom. Her trademark lavender hair Makoto adored so much was flowing behind her as usual, but this time the top of it was covered by a cute straw hat with a red flower attached to the front. And she was carrying a picnic basket, of course. Kyoko was a beautiful girl anyway, but this... Makoto didn't think this was even possible. She looked so damn pretty it was magical... and she also looked cute, he had to admit.

"Yes, Makoto?" Kyoko said as she smirked at the awe on his face. She was quite worried about her choice of outfit, so this was a relief. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, um, no, i-it's just, you... You look great." He managed to say, clearing his throat. Even though it was obvious what he thought about her outfit, hearing him say it out loud made her blush a little, which she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"Thank you," she said, smiling widely. "Now then, should we go sit down?"

Their short walk to an empty area on the grass provided Makoto with the time he needed to recover from the initial shock of Kyoko's utter beauty. After calming down a bit, he realized- she was clearly wearing an unusual outfit for this! Now he knew for sure that this was indeed a date. He involuntarily made a small sigh of relief, which fortunately went unnoticed. He decided he might as well make some conversation while they walk.

"This place really is quite pretty, huh?" Although it paled in comparison to Kyoko, he could see why she suggested this park. It was a beautiful place, filled with bright green trees and bushes, flowers in all kinds of colors, and elegant hedges near the center.

"Isn't it? I came across it while traveling to a crime scene, and took note of it." She said as they decided on a spot.

"I'm glad you did, I'm probably gonna want to come back here every once in a while, it's a really nice place." They both set down their baskets and sat down. "Anyway, I see we both brought food. Should we take it out?"

Kyoko nodded and they both started emptying their baskets of little plastic boxes and paper bags. Makoto glanced at her while doing this, and he noticed she was wearing her usual gloves, which he didn't fully register before. Given their closeness, Kyoko had told him what's under her gloves and that she has them because she trusted someone too much, but that's all he knew, and he'd never seen her bare hands. That's not important right now, though, he told himself. They both finished taking out their food, and after a short conversation about which type of sandwich each of them prefer, they both started eating.

They only really made normal small-talk during the picnic. When they were finished, not wanting to leave yet, Kyoko said "It's still only 6, we have plenty of time. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Fortunately, Makoto was prepared for this to happen. "Yeah, that'd be great! I recently found out about a little ferry ride they have in the lake just around the street, it seems like a good time. Do you want to go there?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Kyoko said with a grin.

* * *

 

They were getting onto the very small ferry boat. Its small size wasn't really a bad thing, though, and it was also cheap, which was nice. And perhaps as a result of Makoto's luck, it was extremely empty. There were only two other couples there- Makoto blushed a bit at the implication that he and Kyoko are a couple too. While the boat was small, it was big enough for each couple to take a side of it and have their own relatively isolated space, which made this ferry ride perfect for them.

As they stood there, looking out at the beautiful lake and the sunset, Makoto realized this was the perfect time to do what he must. He wasn't even that scared anymore, since Kyoko asking him on a date was a pretty obvious sign that this would go well. He was still nervous, though. He decided he'd try and set the tone first.

"This view is really romantic, isn't it..." Looking at Kyoko's face to see her reaction, he saw her eyes widen a little and a hint of pink appear on her cheeks before her stoic expression returned.

"Yes, I suppose it is..." She replied as she smiled at the sunset. Not that she didn't notice anyway, but it really was quite romantic.

"Listen, Kyoko... There's something I've been wanting to say for a while." She turned away from the view to look at him, signalling him to continue. "When we first met, I wanted to know more about you just because you were distant and mysterious. But as I got to know you better, and started to see the real you..." He closed his eyes and continued passionately, "I started wanting to know more about you for a different reason. Not because of any mysteriousness or anything, but just because I... I started admiring you. The way you control your emotions but you're still kind to people, how reasonable and rational you always are, how devoted you are to being a detective... You became an inspiration to me. And at the same time, I guess you could say I... developed some feelings for you... And nothing would make me happier than... if I was your boyfriend." He couldn't believe he managed to say all that. Suddenly, he felt something rough on both of his shoulders.

After opening his eyes, he caught a glimpse of Kyoko's bare hands on his shoulders, before his vision was blocked.

Kyoko had leaned in and kissed him.

He was initially shocked, but once he realized what was happening, he kissed her back more eagerly than he knew he could. Their lips stayed together while the sun finished setting and the sky above the lake darkened. They finally let go, both of them panting a little and blushing. Makoto got a better look at Kyoko's bare hands.

"I..." Kyoko started, then took a large breath before continuing, "Makoto, you... you've changed me as a person. You've shown me that I don't have to distance myself from everyone else, and you've taught me to trust again, which I thought was impossible. Even though you consider yourself extremely average, you're an amazing person. You're kind, strong-willed, and positively affect everyone around you. Being friends with you has quite literally changed my life, and definitely for the better. So yes, of course I want to be a couple..." She finished as she smiled her brightest smile yet.

Makoto suddenly hugged her, and while she was taken a bit off-guard, she immediately reciprocated the hug. They stood there in the night sky, clutching each other like their life depended on it, tears of joy welling up in their eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is. Honestly, I'm pretty proud of this one, for once. I hope that pride isn't misplaced lol. I hope you enjoyed it! As for continuing this further, well... I think this is a pretty good way to end it. I wouldn't completely rule out the possibility of a third chapter, but don't count on it.
> 
> Oh, and something worth mentioning is that Kyoko's outfit described in this chapter is based on a piece of fanart from my extensive Kyoko folder. Specifically this one: https://imgur.com/a/E2EZ3ic
> 
> It's by ざわめきじゃんぼ (Zawamekijambo) on Pixiv, but since I couldn't find it on her Pixiv, I can only give you a tweet of hers as a source. https://twitter.com/zawajam/status/1027345307451850752
> 
> Anyway, that's it! Feedback is appreciated, but feel free to comment even if it's just for idle conversation :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kyoko go back after their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing to do today so fuck it, here's another chapter

"I'm so, so glad you feel the same," said Makoto after spending the time it took him to process what just happened smiling at Kyoko. "It's such a huge relief." Knowing he was now in a relationship with Kyoko Kirigiri - _Kyoko goddamn Kirigiri_ _!_ It was still sinking in that he, the completely average Makoto Naegi, was now in a relationship with the Ultimate Detective and the girl of his dreams, Kyoko Kirigiri. Anyway, knowing that made him feel completely at peace, as if nothing was wrong with the world. It was like every worry he had was gone to make space for the sheer glee he had at this turn of events.

"It's quite relieving for me, too," Kyoko admitted. "Though, If I'm being honest, it wasn't hard to figure out how you felt. Then again, your open nature is one of the things I like about you," she said before lightly smirking at his slightly flustered reaction.

"O-Oh, I guess I was pretty obvious about it, huh..." Makoto said with a nervous chuckle. "Wait, but you said it was a relief for you too. Why would it be if you already knew?"

"Well, you see..." She paused to ponder how she should explain it before continuing. "These feelings of... adoration and a yearning for another are new to me. I trained for years to be able to hide - and if necessary, suppress - my emotions, but I never thought I'd encounter feelings like these. I didn't know how to deal with them." Kyoko of a year ago wouldn't dare say something like this- how she dealt with her emotions, and any emotions she couldn't deal with, were to be kept strictly to herself. If you told that Kyoko that a year later, there would be a person she would talk openly to about those things, she would scoff at you. But there she was, not even hesitating to share it all with Makoto. That was what amazed her so much about him- He made her, the most secretive person she knew, completely comfortable sharing anything with him. She truly trusted him to the core of her being. "Embracing my feelings was the hard part. Succeeding in that was quite a weight off my chest."

"I see, that makes sense..." Makoto pondered the situation for a bit before his train of thought was cut off.

"Look, Makoto. We're almost back at the dock."

"Oh, you're right. Want to walk back together?" He wasn't sure if asking was even necessary- It was close enough to go back on foot, and there was no reason for them to go separately.

"Sure," she replied, the corners of her lips turning slightly upwards at the thought of spending more time with Makoto. "Actually, there's a movie I've been wanting to watch with you. Want to watch it in my room when we get back?"

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Any extension of their time together was welcome in Makoto's book. They started their walk back to Kyoko's dorm room, and after a few minutes of idle conversation, Makoto thought of something.

"Hey, Kyoko, I just realized... We'll have to tell the others the news soon, right? About us being, like, together?" That still felt weird to say.

"I suppose we will. I'm fine with it as long as we don't make a big deal of it." Thanks to Makoto, she had grown close to her classmates, meaning she didn't mind divulging things she would've considered private before, like her love life.

"Alright, then should we tell them after class tomorrow?" Makoto asked, part of him looking forward to seeing their - for lack of a better word, shippers - celebrating the news, and part of him dreading the endless nagging from those same people wanting to know all the nitty-gritty details.

"Yes, that works." Kyoko simply agreed and walked on.

* * *

They were watching the aforementioned movie, and just about an hour in... Makoto fell asleep. Oh boy. And he'd just missed the protagonist's assistant getting kidnapped! Oh well, Kyoko couldn't wake him up- he was too adorable sleeping while snuggled up to her, she thought. Instead, she opted to pause the movie so they could continue later and drifted off to sleep too. Falling asleep wasn't very difficult while she was snuggled up to Makoto.

* * *

 "K-Kyoko?!" Makoto almost shouted as his now-girlfriend slowly faded into view.

"Good morning, Makoto," she succinctly replied. "If you're wondering why you're in my room, you fell asleep during the movie last night." She had to hold back from adding a playful "you dork" to the end of that sentence.

"O-Oh... Sorry," he said with a nervous laugh.

"I slept beside you, by the way." She teased him with a smirk. She knew how to get him flustered.

Evidently it worked, as his face was now beet red. "U-Um, right... Uh..."

"Relax, I sure didn't mind." She grinned while the boy looked down in embarrassment. That's enough teasing for now, she thought. "Now then, you should go back to your room and get ready, class is in 20 minutes."

"R-Right!" At least he had enough time to calm down a little. "But, uh, are you sure I should be seen getting out of your room...?" Some pink returned to his cheeks as he said this.

"Oh, of course. I'll make sure there's no one there first, then you can go." Kyoko walked to the door, opened it, peered outside for a bit, then closed it. "It's safe, hurry." He nodded and briskly walked towards the door. "See you in class, Kyoko!" Closing the door behind him, he unlocked his own room and slipped into it as fast as he could, then let out a small sigh of relief as he made it safely inside.

* * *

 

Makoto prepared himself as the bell rung, signaling the end of the class. This was the time they'd chosen to tell everyone the good news. After the teacher left, Makoto stood up. "Hey everyone, I have something to tell you." All eyes were now on him- some tilted their heads in curiosity, some looked like they already knew what he was going to say, and some kept a blank expression. Makoto decided to just go ahead and get it done. "M-Me and Kyoko are dating."

"Finally!" Aoi was the first to shout in celebration. "Yasuhiro and Sayaka, you both owe me 10 bucks now!" She triumphantly laughed.

"I'm h-happy for you two..." Chihiro stammered happily.

"Seriously though, what the hell took you so long? You've been obviously crushing on each other for, like, months!" Leon said, eliciting an embarrased laugh from Makoto. As the classroom filled with the sound of students discussing the news with each other, Makoto gave Kyoko a nervous grin, which she returned, though he couldn't see any nervousness in hers.

Both of their smiling faces clearly signaled "I can't wait to spend more time with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this took longer to write than I expected. I don't think this one is as good as the previous chapter, but I hope you like it. I'm probably gonna move on to a completely separate story after this- if I do ever continue this further (which is unlikely), it'll be as a little side-thing, not as the main story I'm working on. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: was too lazy to proofread and just noticed a typo, goddammit


End file.
